Reunited
by Oliver6475
Summary: After the newborn battle, Edward is killed and Bella is changed. 10 years later, Carlisle and Bella are reunited at All Saints Hospital, but things aren't all that they seem. C/B
1. Chapter 1: We Meet Again

"Good morning, Zoey," I greeted, and she looked up from the computer. She grinned up at me, her bright blue eyes lighting up.

"Good morning Doctor Swan. Akilitas said that we have a new doctor starting today." She said brightly, and I nodded.

I grabbed my files, and checked on each of the patients, keeping a smile on my face. The happier, the better.

I returned to the nurses station, and I scolded Thor lightly for the cake he was eating. He grinned up at me, and I rolled my eyes.

"I just saw the new doctor!" Doctor O'Hara said excitedly, running up to me. I rolled my eyes, "He's a golden haired Coop with gold eyes. Actually, he looks like he could be related to you..."

Fear filled me, as I knew exactly who he was.

No. No, no and no.

"Isabella Swan. It's been a long time."

His tone was shocked, but proud, and I wanted to refuse to turn around to face the man. I ground my teeth together.

"Yes, ten years, almost," I said softly, turning to him. Of course nothing had changed in those ten years, as we were both vampires.

His golden hair shined in the bright hospital light, and the way his golden eyes shone at me brought back the memories I had been avoiding for years.

"You know each other?" Zoey asked, her innocent tone brought me back to the present, and Carlisle grinned.

"She was engaged to my son," He murmured, and I could almost see the memories in his eyes.

With that thought, I walked away, locking myself in my office. I leant against the door, covering my mouth with sickening apprehension.

I felt my pager buzz in my pocket, and I looked at it. Trama. Great.

I left the little office, and quickly made my way to the doors, where O'Hara and Jackie were waiting. Thor and Zoey joined us a moment later, and Carlisle followed. I glared at him, and then turned my back, waiting for Lenny and the others to bring the injured through.

"Alice sent me," I heard him say, too quiet for anyone else to hear, "She didn't say you would be here, though."

Traitor.

I didn't respond to him, allowing my anger to bubble at Alice.

"I still love you." He murmured as the ambulance arrived, and the chaos started.

I ended up with the teenage boy. He was non critical, but in a state of shock. I stitched him up, as Zoey administered pain relief. Every so often, my eyes would flicker to Carlisle, where he was working on the teenage girl, fighting to stabilize her.

"I turned, and hit the ice wrong. I couldn't control the car," He explained when I asked, and I nodded. I saw Carlisle's lips twitch, and I knew what he was thinking.

The day we met. Tyler had also hit the ice wrong, and couldn't control the car, and Edward saved me.

That could have been me.

That realisation hurt, but I continued working on stitching his wounds, ignoring the sudden need to hunt.

I smiled as Carlisle finally managed to stabilise the girl, and stop the bleeding. He let O'Hara take over as I finished with the boy, Jake, and we both exited.

"I think we need to talk." He murmured, and I nodded. I beckoned for him to follow me, and I led him to the chapel.

Once we were sat down, I sighed.

"What happened after I left?" I asked.

He let out a dry chuckle, "Esme left. She knew I loved you, I think. Rose and Emmett left after about a year, but Alice and Jasper stayed. Alice... without you, she has become quite miserable, and I think she misses you."

I bit my lip from laughing at the last part, "You think? Alice spent five years begging me to come back, and then I think she came up with this plan."

He smiled softly, "I meant what I said earlier. I still love you, even after all these years."

I turned my head, and met his eyes with mine.

"Swan!" I heard Coop call, and he pushed open the chapel doors. I turned my head towards him, and frowned. Great, time is up.

"What's wrong, Coop?" I asked, hoping he wasn't stressed out.

"You've stolen the new doc, already!" He complained, and Carlisle turned his head.

They introduced themselves, and Coop was summoned to tend to one of his patients. I rolled my eyes as he left the room.

"Can you tell me anything about anyone here?" Carlisle asked me. I laughed.

"Zoey... Zoey is still in her first year here, and she is still a student, but she is brilliant. She has made a few mistakes, but who doesn't, and I generally trust her as a nurse. O'Hara is a great doctor, she has been here for about two years now, and you can definitely trust her, and she is a great friend to have. Jackie, however, is a drug addict. No one really knows, that, but I think it is suspected. Although she is high most of the time, she doesn't make mistakes, you can trust that. Thor has type 1 diabetes, so keep an eye on him. He really likes cake. Sam is alright, but not the best. He is new, and also a recovering addict. Coop... I don't trust him. I never have, and I don't think I ever will. It will be a miracle."

"Why? Why don't you trust him?" Carlisle asked, confused.

"There was a kid, on Zoey's first day. A bike messenger. Jackie could feel there was a bleed, and demanded for him to be sent for scan, but Coop... Coop didn't listen. The kid died," I explained, "Telling the family was the worst. His mother was distraught, his brothers looked lost, and his girlfriend... she was pregnant with the kid's son."

He nodded, and we fell into a silence as Jackie came into the chapel.

"Swan, Amelia is awake," She said, and I instantly stood up, and followed Jackie out. I made my way to the nurses station, and grabbed Amelia's file. I then headed towards her bed.

"Hello, Amelia. How you feeling?" I asked, and the girl with blonde hair shrugged.

I smirked, and quickly adjusted the morphine, and ran through the necessary procedures. Once I was finished, I walked away, and put her file back, just as Carlisle came around the corner, talking to O'Hara. I heard her ask him to lunch, and I scowled at her back. She knew I was pissed off with him, and she asks him to lunch. Also a traitor.

I didn't hate Carlisle, not really. I just didn't want to remember anything about his family. I wanted for forget Edward's death, the lonely nights with Carlisle, being yelled at by Alice, and in general, destroying that family.


	2. Chapter 2: Alice

"What have you got against him? He's a good doctor," Thor asked, and I sighed.

"Yep, and he's my ex's father. Its a lot more than not liking him. Things happened that destroyed everything we had, and I had to leave," I half explained.

"What things?" Coop asked, and I bit my lip.

How did I get here?

Coop had begged me to join them for a late night pizza, and I gave in after half an hour of begging, and I was starting to regret it.

I didn't mind the human food, it was tolerable, and I only had to have a slice to appease them, but it was the questions that was the problem. I could also hear Carlisle nearby, obviously needing to know what I am telling them.

"Edward, my ex, he died... He and his family often went hiking and mountain climbing, so it was always quite dangerous, and one night... Edward had gone mountain climbing with his little sisters, Rosalie and Alice, his brothers, Emmett and Jasper, and his mother, Esme, leaving me and Carlisle. It was about three o'clock in the morning that we got that call." I paused, the grief filling me, "Edward had slipped and fallen. They didn't get to him in time."

I wasn't exactly lying, when I cut my hand, Edward slipped, and charged for me. Victoria took advantage and killed Edward, and almost killed me.

"So what is the problem between you and Doctor Cullen?" Thor asked again, confused.

"Um... he was married to Esme, and... well..." I could hear Carlisle laughing at the way I was trying to word it, and I heard him call me his silly vampire, "Well, we kinda hooked up... and he fell in love with me... you get the idea."

I felt Coop wrap an arm around me, and I allowed myself to snuggle in. I could still hear Carlisle's chuckles, and it was driving me mad.

"Did she find out?" Thor asked.

I nodded, "Yeah, and she wasn't angry, really. She was upset, but not angry. I decided to leave when she found out, and I lied to Carlisle, and he brought it. I've always been a shitty liar, and he brought it."

Carlisle's chuckles had stopped, and I could hear him getting closer, determined to find out the truth.

"I fell in love with him, too, and I told him I didn't, because otherwise, he would ever let me go, but of course, Alice had other plans, and sent him here once she figured out where I was. Traitor." I uttered the last word with a laugh.

Coop and Thor laughed, and my eyes flicked up at the clock on the wall, 12:30. I could feel the burn in my throat, and I knew I'd slip if I didn't hunt soon. I was difficult having Coop around, but I liked him. I just didn't trust him with patients.

The first time I met Coop, I destroyed the file I was holding, and venom was practically dribbling out of my mouth, because he smelled so good. I spent the whole week avoiding him, with Thor and MoMo trying to get me to talk to him.

MoMo... God, I miss him. A few months ago, he went on holiday, and never came back.

I heard him hand in his two weeks notice, but he wanted to keep it quiet. So a holiday was his cover up.

"Alright, we start work in less than eight hours, time to head home, and go to bed, me thinks," I told them, and they agreed. I tossed $20 on the table for the pizza, and left, trying not to laugh at their complaints about me paying, again.

Once I was out of sight, I broke into a sprint, and headed home. I quickly changed, and ran for the forest outside my home. I quickly found two deer, and drained them both, making certain to not spill a single drop.

When I was finished, I rested back against a tree, lowering my head. As the events of the day caught up to me, my chest started hurting, and I felt as if the hole in my heart was going to re-open.

Sobs spilled from my mouth, tears streaming down my face, and I didn't hear her approach.

"Bella?"

Her voice reminded me of music, and I looked up to the girl who saved me. Alice.

She knelt down beside me, and wrapped her arms around me, and I let myself grieve for Edward in a way I have denied myself for so long. By crying. Yes, I had yelled, screamed, and even destroyed more than one home, but I hadn't cried for him in years.

"Oh Bella, I should have sent him sooner," She murmured softly, and I had to agree. After all these years, I still loved Carlisle, but every thought of him led me back to Edward, and the way I betrayed him by sleeping with Carlisle.

God, I was so messed up.

An hour later, Alice and I were back at my home.

"What are you doing here, Alice?" I finally asked, breaking the silence.

"Making sure you don't run away," She accused. The thought had crossed my mind once or twice, but I didn't plan on going through with it. Yet.

"Alice, I'm not that stupid. And I have a life here. I have friends, I belong," I told her.

"That's where you are wrong. You are a vampire, they are human. Yes, you are close to them, but no, you do not belong. Our kind are not meant to mix with them the way you do. You are an exception." Alice told me. I sighed, knowing she was right, "And you are particularly close to your singer..."

I ground my teeth together, "Does Carlisle know you are here?" I asked.

"Don't try and change the subject!" She snapped, before adding on, "And no, he doesn't. And don't tell him either, that will ruin everything!"

I knew no to ask, so I went back to the subject of Coop, "Yes, I know I am close with my singer, but no, there is nothing there, if that's what you mean."

Alice smiled, but I knew she wasn't finished questioning me.

"You knew Esme left before today, didn't you," She said simply, and I nodded.

"She came to see me, about three years ago. She told me, no, she begged me to return to Carlisle, that he needed me. I didn't want to go; I didn't believe her," I murmured, the truth spilling from my lips.

I remember that day, the day she came to me. She broke down in tears, and begged for me to go to him. She told me that she had never seen him so miserable, and he didn't even work at a hospital anymore. He would just stay in his office all day, crying. And the rare times they made love, it was my name that left his lips, not hers.

And that hurt the most.

I did that to him, and I didn't go to him, even when he needed me the most.

I really was a heartless monster.


	3. Chapter 3: His Loving Touch

A few days later, I found myself back in the chapel, alone. Of course, I was supposed to be in trauma, but I asked Coop to cover me.

Coop.

I didn't trust him, but I guess I had to give him chances, and this was one of those times.

I listened to him working, and I could hear him arguing with Jackie again, and I knew it would probably end in a boob grab, but no one dared to interfere. O'Hara was finding it hilarious, and Zoey was working diligently, determined to show she can do things by her self.

I had a soft spot for Zoey, and every one knew it. Yes, I was close to Thor and Coop, but Zoey had a place in my dead heart that I couldn't explain.

I'm not sure when it happened; it might have been the time she made a mistake that wasn't her fault and burst into tears.

I had taken her aside, and comforted her in my arms, and she sobbed it out. Jackie had been giving her a hard time, and told Zoey the wrong thing.

Zoey had felt so guilty for something that wasn't really her fault, and I took her into my office, and calmed her down.

I wasn't sure who Zoey was trying to prove, because she had already proved to most of us doctors that she can do it, but she couldn't convince Jackie.

I was brought back to earth at the doors opened, and Zoey stepped in. I turned around to face her, and I could see the disappointment in her eyes as I crossed the floor between us in a few long strides.

I cupped her chin, and forced her to look up at me, before asking, "What happened, Zo?"

"Jackie doesn't seem to appreciate me. She's meant to be teaching me, and she only tells me when I'm doing wrong. I want her to be proud of me."

It wasn't the first time I had heard those words, and I was sure it wouldn't be the last.

"I know, sweetheart, but I'm proud of you, O'Hara is definitely proud, and Coop is bursting with pride half the time. Don't worry about Jackie." I murmured to her, holding her close.

After a few moments, I let her go, and stepped back. I could hear Coop running down the corridor. He was coming towards us, and I could feel the burn in my throat grow.

I hadn't fed in a few days, and Coop was not the best person to be around. I held my breath, and hoped he wouldn't come in.

Of course, I was wrong, and he came in, a huge smile on his childish face. I was desperately swallowing the venom threatening to fill my mouth, and fighting the instinct to feed.

I had an hour left of my shift, but I wasn't sure I could last that long.

Coop took one look at me, and his smile vanished. Last time he had seen me like this, I had growled at him, threatened to castrate him, and stormed off. A quiet growl left my throat as I made my way past him.

I ignored the stares as I walked down the corridor, looking for O'Hara. I could feel my hand on my throat, and I could hear Carlisle telling me to hunt before I lost control.

"Cover my last hour." I managed to choke out as I passed O'Hara, and she nodded, understanding.

I quickly made my way to the forest, and I drunk from the first animal I found.

The thirst almost completely vanished, and I slumped against a tree, pausing for a moment. I could hear Carlisle approaching, and I didn't attempt to move, the guilt bubbling up.

"What happened?" He asked once he was close enough.

"Coop is my singer, and I hadn't hunted in a few days. I haven't had time," I murmured. I felt him wrap his arms around me, and he dropped a kiss to my hair.

"Why not?" He questioned, confused. I sighed, shaking my head. I couldn't tell him I had been with Alice, he'd be angry with her, and he wasn't supposed to know.

I heard him groan in frustration, and I understood why.

"You need to put your life in front of your work, and social life," He murmured, and I inwardly chuckled. Try telling Alice that.

I looked up and him, and I could see that he was worried for me. He smiled softly, before lowering his head, kissing me softly.

I reached up and wrapped my arms around his neck, and his hands brushed against my sides, reminding me of the way it felt to be loved by him.

I had forgotten how much I loved him, and how much I truly needed him in the past ten years.

He pulled away, murmuring, "You are incredibly sexy in your doctor's coat. I wanted to take you right there on that desk on my first day."

Incredibly tempting, but I responded, "I'm not sure Jackie would appreciate us fucking on her desk."

"Hmm... I don't like Jackie anyway," He murmured, before kissing me again, pressing me against the tree, probably leaving an imprint.

He trailed kisses down my neck, moving my shirt to the side, allowing him access to the scar.

My mind wondered to the last time we had been together like this. I had kidded him brutally, almost hurting him, and then I told him to leave me, and that he should go back to his wife.

His wife that cared so much about him that she'd rather me be with him than her, knowing he loves me more.

I could feel his arousal against me, and his movements were now frantic, pulling at our clothes. I could see desperation in his black eyes, and I didn't push him away as I had a very long time ago.

He was inside me within a minute, and he rested his forehead against mine. A tear trickled down his cheek, and I understood why.

After ten years, we were still grieving for Edward, and the guilt would forever stay with me.


End file.
